Erkenntnis
by Saiyonym
Summary: Ein bisschen Philosophie über die Zeit nach Boo
1. Kapitel 1

Erkenntnis  
  
Diese Fanfic spielt direkt nach dem Ende von DBZ. Jedoch noch vor dem 10 Jahres Sprung in den letzten Kapiteln. Nachdem Goku Boo besiegt hat, sind nun etwa zwei Wochen vergangen. Jedoch Vorsicht! Das ist keine normale Fanfic. In dieser hier kommt ziemlich viel philosophisches Gerede vor. Aber vielleicht ist es so leichter, sich in Goku's und Vegeta's Gedanken hineinzuversetzen.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
---  
Vegeta lag auf dem Sofa, hörte Musik und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Was brauchte er jetzt noch zu trainieren? Es würde nie wieder Kämpfe geben, da Goku den letzten Gegner, der für die Welt gefährlich sein könnte, besiegt hatte. Von jetzt an wollte er lieber ein ruhiges Leben führen. So wie alle anderen. Goku und er lebten wieder und alles war in Ordnung. Auch hatte Vegeta jetzt eingesehen, dass Goku doch um ein Vieles besser war als er selbst, und er nie so gut werden würde wie er. Er hatte eingesehen, dass Goku nicht des Kampfes wegen kämpfte, sondern um seine Grenzen zu entdecken. Er war schon ein seltsamer Saiyajin, dachte Vegeta, aber dafür die Nummer eins im ganzen Universum. So einen wie ihn würde es nie wieder geben.  
---  
Alle hatten sich entschlossen, jetzt erst mal ein halbes Jahr Pause zu machen. Das musste alles verkraftet werden und sie wollten sich an die neue, friedliche Atmosphäre der Erde gewöhnen. Das Leben konnte nicht besser laufen. Und in knapp 6 Monaten würden sie Shenlong bitten, alles vergessen zu machen. Dann würden sie selbst nicht mehr wissen, wie schrecklich dieses Desaster um Boo war. Ja sogar die Menschen würden vergessen, dass die Erde für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt, mitsamt der Bevölkerung, ausgelöscht war.  
Goku selbst konnte Vegeta sehr gut verstehen. Er war zwar ziemlich, wenn nicht sehr, sehr stark, aber Vegeta hingegen, er war ein Genie. So etwas wie ihn gab es auch kein zweites Mal. Hätte er die Idee mit der Genkidama nicht gehabt, dann wüsste Goku nicht ob er jetzt noch leben würde. Obwohl Vegeta manchmal wirklich ein Arschloch war, das wusste er anscheinend selber, hatte er sich in letzter Zeit, ja seit der Fusion zu Vegetto, komplett verändert. Er hatte aufgehört nur an sich zu denken, er hatte die Menschen beachtet und für sie sein Leben gegeben. Ihm war egal, was mit ihm passieren würde, immerhin war er selbst ja nur ein einzelner, und was konnte er schon ausrichten, wenn stattdessen eine ganze Menschheit gerettet werden konnte.  
"Ja Vegeta. Du bist wahrhaftig ein Genie. Was wäre ich ohne dich?"Goku saß in einer Hängematte unter zwei Bäumen im Schatten und hörte den Vögeln zu, die im Geäst hin und her sprangen. Es war Sommer, und hier in ihrem Garten lies es sich aushalten. Auch ihm ging die ganzen vergangenen Wochen immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf."In dir steckt ein guter Kern. Jawohl.", sagte er und blies ein Blütenblatt von seiner Nase, das der Wind dorthin geweht hatte.Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah Goten zu, der mit Gohan auf einer Wiese umherlief. Goten hielt Gohan's Schulbuch in der Hand und dieser musste versuchen, es sich wiederzuholen."Was habe ich nur für ein Leben. Es kommt mir vor als wäre das ganze Universum ohne mich verloren. Ist das eine Art Schicksal? Vielleicht. Vielleicht bin ich dazu bestimmt, in dem Universum für Ordnung zu Sorgen. Auch wenn das nicht immer leicht ist, aber es gefällt mir. Was wäre nur geschehen, wenn es mich nicht gegeben hätte? Viel, ja viel.... nein ganz und gar alles wäre anders gelaufen! Was kann eine einzelne Person nur alles auslösen. Das ist für mich wie ein Rätsel...."Während Goku leise vor sich hin philosophierte, merkte er nicht wie Chichi sich langsam von hinten näherte."Ist es mein Leben eigentlich etwas wert? Bin ich für mich selbst geschaffen? Oder ist es mein Schicksal, andere zu beschützen?"  
"Du bist du selbst. Und so soll es von nun an auch bleiben.", meinte Chichi und trat an ihm vorbei."Oh?", sagte Goku überrascht und setzte sich auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihm jemand zugehört hatte."Sorry, ich wusste nicht das mir jemand zuhört. Es mag etwas verwirrt geklungen haben.""Nein", meinte Chichi kopfschüttelnd, "ganz und gar nicht. Es ist interessant, zu hören, wie du die ganze Sache siehst. Ich glaube wirklich, dass sich niemand in dich hineinversetzen kann. Was du alles durchgemacht hast. Wirklich verblüffend, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt."Goku nickte und nahm das Glas Eistee, das neben der Hängematte auf einem Hocker stand, damit Chichi sich setzen konnte.Er trank einige Schlücke und atmete tief durch."Weißt du was?", fragt er und wartete nicht mal eine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr gleich fort, "Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich wirklich derjenige bin, den man so etwas wie einen Helden nennt. Und damit meine ich diese, die in Geschichten immer vorkommen. Dabei fühle ich mich nicht so. Manche mögen vielleicht denken, ich kämpfe nur, damit ich die Erde rette. Aber das stimmt nicht..."Chichi hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, bis er plötzlich stoppte und in sein leeres Glas blickte und die beiden halb geschmolzenen Eiswürfel betrachtete."Sondern?", fragte sie ruhig."Es ist ganz anders. Ich kann's irgendwie nicht genau erklären. Vegeta mag Recht haben. Ich kämpfe nicht um andere zu töten, nein. Ich kämpfe um meine eigenen Grenzen zu entdecken. Jedes mal wenn ich an meine Grenzen stoße, denke ich, dass ich doch noch besser sein kann."Chichi fing an zu grinsen."Ich glaube... ich bin nicht gerade ein perfekter Gesprächspartner, wenn es um solche Sachen geht. Aber ich denke schon, dass ich dich, wenigstens ansatzweise, verstehe."Goku sah wieder auf die Wiese, auf der Goten und Gohan umherliefen. Goten war jetzt in die Luft geflogen und drehte Kreise um Gohan herum.Etwas abwesend und in Gedanken versunken, nickte er und meinte:"Ja, das Leben ist schon seltsam....""Vor allem wenn man so ein's hat wie du. Das bewegt wirklich Welten."Goku sah Chichi fragend an: "Das... das kann man so sagen, aber...", er schloss die Augen, "ich bin ganz zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Ich habe echt eine Menge erlebt, eine Menge mitgemacht und eine Menge erreicht."---Vegeta drückte auf 'Stop' und richtete sich auf. Mit solcher Musik konnte man nicht schlafen. Dabei bezeichnete Bulma sie, als sogenannte 'Entspannungsmusik'. Ihm kam dieses Gedudel irgendwie seltsam vor."Arrghh...", meinte er und setzte sich aufrecht auf das Sofa, "so ein Frieden mag ja ganz schön und gut sein, aber auf die Dauer? Ich muss mir wirklich was einfallen lassen, was ich jetzt die ganze Zeit machen soll."Er gähnte, obwohl er, seiner Meinung nach, gar nicht müde war. Anschließend legte er den Mini-Disk-Player auf ein Regal und verlies den Raum. Er musste mit irgend jemanden reden. Nein! Nicht mit irgendwem!"Kakarott, ich denke ich statte dir einen Besuch ab. Ob du's willst oder nicht!"Grinsend ging er zur Tür und startete in den Himmel.Während er auf dem Weg nach Osten war, fiel ihm auf wie unberührt die Natur doch war. Alles was je zerstört wurde, war wieder neu. Auch das, was durch ihre damaligen Kämpfe, gegen die Cyborgs und Cell und durch was weiß ich nicht alles zerstört war, strahlte jetzt in sommerlichem Grün."Soso, na ja, ich glaube wir haben hier doch etwas Chaos veranstaltet.", meinte er und grinste voller Ironie.Kurze Zeit später sprang Goku urplötzlich von seiner Hängematte.  
"Wie kommt denn das?", fragte er sich selbst und starrte merkwürdig in den Himmel.  
"Was ist los Goku?"  
Vegeta scheint auf dem Weg zu mir zu sein...", murmelte er und zuckte mit der Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Was will er nur?"  
Chichi kam einige Schritte hinter ihm her."Ich denke, ihn hat die ganze Sache auch ziemlich mitgenommen und er braucht jemanden mit dem er darüber reden kann. Und da bist du wohl er einzige."Ausgerechnet ich? Sonst wollte er nie etwas mit mir zu tun haben."  
"Du weißt ja, dass auch er sich nach der ganzen Geschichte geändert hat."  
Goku nickte und konnte nun einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck am Himmel entdecken. Chichi wandte sich ab und ging wieder ins Haus."Hehehe!", rief Goten, denn Gohan war es immer noch nicht gelungen, ihm sein Buch abzunehmen. Dazu war der Kleine zu gewitzt."Du kleiner Mistkerl! Jetzt halt endlich an!", rief Gohan, aber Goten dachte nicht daran und versteckte sich hinter Goku. Dieser verzog sein Gesicht nur zu einem Grinsen und ehe sich Goten versah, hatte Goku das Buch in der Hand."Danke Otoo-san.", meinte Gohan und wollte nach dem Buch greifen.  
"Hinterhältig grinste Goku und drückte es ihm schließlich doch in die Hand."Mach deine Hausaufgaben. Sonst ist Chichi wieder auf Hundertachtzig!"  
Gohan kratzte sich am Kopf und verschwand dann wieder nickend in Richtung Haustür."Och Otoo-san! Das war fies!", fing Goten an zu quengeln."Sieh auch mal ein, dass er lernen muss. Das wird in der Schule auch nicht leichter."Goten verzog das Gesicht zu einem Schmollen und stampfte davon."Ich bin bis heute Abend bei Trunks!", rief er und flog davon."Der ist aber nicht da!", sagte Vegeta, der vor wenigen Sekunden gelandet war und jetzt durch, die schon etwa auf Kniehöhe hochgewachsene, Wiese.  
"Wieso das nicht?", fragte Goten empört und blieb mitten in der Luft stehen."Ist mit Bulma weg. Aber ich glaube heute Nachmittag kommen sie wieder.", sagte er und wandte sich schließlich Goku zu.  
"Hallo! Na, was gibt's?", fragte dieser, und konnte sich Vegeta's Antwort schon zusammenreimen. Jedoch kam alles anders."Nicht das was du denkst, Kakarott!", sagte er und seufzte,"Du hast nicht eventuell ein paar Stunden Zeit?"  
  
"Doch. Ich hab heute gar nichts vor. Außer dem Abendessen natürlich.", sagte er und fing an zu lachen.  
"Mal ehrlich. Ich denke, dir geht's genauso wie mir.", sagte Vegeta als sie langsam durch den Garten marschierten, "Mir geht die ganze Geschichte nicht aus dem Kopf."  
"So? Ich mache mir schon die ganze Zeit Gedanken. Es mag etwas philosophisch klingen, aber wenn du willst kann ich dir's erzählen.  
  
"Vegeta zuckte kurz mit der Schulter, was ein Zeichen war, anzufangen. "Hör einfach zu, okay? Also, mir geht schon den ganzen Vormittag dieses eine Thema durch den Kopf! Wozu lebe ich? Ich! Stell dir doch mal vor: Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, dann würde das ganze Universum schon vernichtet sein. Die Erde inklusive.  
  
Sie waren mittlerweile schon am Waldrand angekommen, gingen aber, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, hinein und liefen einen Waldweg entlang, auf den vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen, durch die Baumkronen fielen."Vegeta, das soll jetzt nicht irgendwie angeberisch oder ignorant klingen. Aber ich bin schon für so viele Geschehnisse verantwortlich. Ich weiß gar nicht wie viel Verantwortung ich eigentlich tragen kann. Mir wurde, einfach so, das ganze Universum anvertraut. Darüber gab es keine Gedanken. Keinen Zweifel, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde. Aber was in mir vorgeht, dass interessiert keinen.", er seufzte."Kakarott, ich steige da nicht durch.""Kannst du auch nicht. Du kannst nicht Gedanken lesen. Und vielleicht liegt es daran, dass zwischen uns eine gewisse Spannung liegt."Vegeta starrte stur geradeaus, und merkte nicht, wie Goku ihn von der Seite ansah."Soll ich dir sagen, was mir während des Kampfes zwischen dir und Boo durch den Kopf gegangen ist? Es war immer so! Du warst besser und ich konnte,-...vielleicht wollte ich es auch nicht, ich konnte nicht verstehen, wieso ich ständig an zweiter Stelle stehen musste. Immer, ja immer, warst du mir einen Schritt voraus. Jetzt habe ich verstanden, wie du das machst. Du kämpfst nämlich nicht des Kampfes wegen. Obwohl das für Saiyajins eigentlich normal wäre. Jedenfalls bei mir war's so. Aber dadurch, dass ich durch meinen Weg nichts erreichen konnte, habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht. Vielleicht war es mein Stolz, ...oder auch nicht. Du kämpfst um an deine eigenen Grenzen zu stoßen."  
  
"Ja, da hast du wohl mehr oder weniger Recht. Während der ganzen großen Kämpfe, egal gegen wen jetzt. Mir lag es nicht daran, die Erde und meine Freunde zu beschützen, nein ich wollte sehen wie viel ich aus mir rausholen konnte. Na gut, an zweiter Stelle kamen wohl die anderen. Aber durch diesen Ehrgeiz habe ich es wohl immer geschafft. Erst der Super-Saiyajin und jetzt sogar der dreifache...."  
".... den ich wohl niemals erreichen werde.", beendete Vegeta den Satz, "Kakarott, ich glaube dieses, wenn auch kurze Gespräch, hat seinen Sinn gefunden."Auf einmal blieb er stehen. "Es musste wohl so kommen. Aber, ich geh besser wieder. Sonst denkst du nachher noch falsch über mich! Man sieht sich!", rief er und flog den Baumwipfeln entgegen. Schließlich verlor Goku ihn aus den Augen.  
Ich mag wohl stark sein. Stärker als du, Vegeta. Aber du hast etwas, was ich nie besitzen werde. Du hast deinen Stolz und du bist ein Genie. Ohne deine Idee damals, sogar an die Menschen zu denken, wären wir alle tot."Mal sehen wie's jetzt so mit uns weiter geht!", sagte Goku und gähnte. Auf einmal knurrte sein Magen und er setzte ein verunsichertes Gesicht auf."Hunger!", stellte er fest und ging den Weg wieder zurück. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
---  
  
Die Zeit verging und alle gingen ihren Gewohnheiten nach, sodass das Geschehen nach und nach in Vergessenheit gerat. Aber trotz alledem blieb etwas zurück. Nicht nur in Vegeta und Goku, in allen, die dieses Chaos hautnah miterlebt hatten. Aber da die Erde jetzt sicher war, mussten sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken mehr machen.  
  
Jetzt war es für Goku Zeit sich jeden Tag Chichi's Gemecker anzuhören. So war es auch an diesem Tag...  
  
---  
  
Goku kam gegen Mittag nach Hause. Er hatte mit Goten ein paar Stunden auf einer Wiese trainiert und war wirklich erstaunt, wie schnell der Kleine lernte.  
"Ah, Essen ist fertig!", meinte er grinsend und nährerte sich Richtung Küche.  
Schon seit einigen Tagen war Chichi schlecht gelaunt und nutzte jede Gelegenheit ihn anzuschnauzen.  
"Aha, da kommst du auch mal wieder? Aber anstatt mir zu helfen, treibst du dich draußen rum und machst irgendeinen Schwachsinn, was?"  
  
Goku schluckte. Das würde wieder in etwas ausarten.   
"Aber, wieso denn? Was meinst du mit Schwachsinn?"  
"Ja, ja, ja immer die gleiche Leier! Wozu kämpfst du die ganze Zeit? Was anderes hast du nicht im Kopf, was? Das ist sinnlos! Such dir Lieber einen Job. Das versuche ich dir schon seit Jahren beizubringen, aber du hattest ja immer was anderes vor."  
  
"Ich hab dir auch schon tausendmal gesagt, das mir solche Berufe nicht stehen!"  
"Keine faulen Ausreden! Was kannst du denn, hä? Essen und sich kloppen! Das ist ja ganz toll! Wenn du dich dahinter klemmen würdest, dann wirst du auch was anderes lernen. Aber dazu bist du anscheinend zu blöd!"  
  
"Aber Chichi...."  
  
"Komm Otoo-san. Lass sie einfach reden.", meinte Gohan und zog seinen Vater zum Tisch.  
Dieser kratzte sich am Kopf.   
"Ja, was sagst du denn dazu? Ein Job? Das ist irgendwie nichts für mich! Das hab ich noch nie gemacht."  
  
Chichi knallte ihnen das Essen auf den Tisch und verschwand dann in den Garten.  
"Uiii, was hab ich nur gesagt, dass sie so wütend ist?", fragte Goku sich.  
"Mmmmm egal. Ich hab Hunger!!", rief Goten und stürzte sich auf das Essen.  
"Denk doch mal nach Otoo-san", fuhr Gohan fort, "sogesehen brauchst du keinen Job. Du bist sowieso nicht normal. Du hast was-weiß-ich wie viele Male die Erde gerettet. Du solltest von Rechts wegen so leben wie Mr. Satan, aber dem Kerl ist sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen. Ich frag mich wie Videl das mit ihm den ganzen Tag aushält."  
"Ja, aber so ein 'Beruf' als Weltretter? Ohne mich würde es hier nichts und niemanden mehr geben. Hat mir jemals irgendwer dafür gedankt? Nein, kaum Leute kennen mich überhaupt. Und diese Sache mit Satan? Nein, das ist nichts für mich. Stell dir doch mal vor, was los wäre, wenn irgendwer erfahren würde, dass wir Saiyajin sind. Nein, lieber nicht."  
  
Gohan seufzte und nahm Goten schließlich den Topf ab.  
"Na gut. Ich werde dann nachher mal mit Okaa-san reden. Vielleicht kann ich's ihr erklären."  
"Wozu eigentlich ein Job?"  
"Naja, um Geld zu verdienen...aber..."  
  
"Mmmmmm...tsss... jetzt weiß ich wieso Vegeta in der Capsule Corp. wohnt. Die brauchen sich um Geld nicht zu kümmern."  
"-...aber was wollte ich sagen?... Ach ja, wenn ich erstmal mein Studium beendet habe, dann werde ich 'nen guten Job bekommen. Das steht schon fest. Also müsste sich Okaa-san noch 3-4 Jahre gedulden. Ich habe je grade letzte Woche angefangen", sagte er grinsend.  
  
"Ja, aber willst du das?"  
"Klar, Otoo-san! Ich wollte immer ein Wissenschaftler werden! Vielleicht kann ich mal bei Bulma arbeiten. Ich denke sie kann mir auch noch was zeigen."  
  
--- 


End file.
